


Смотрины

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: На заявку: "Абраксас объявил конкурс на руку Люца. Выиграл Снейп. Случайно."
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 6





	Смотрины

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на нано-фест в черт-знает-каком году

Северус и не собирался принимать участие в этом фарсе. Речь вообще шла только о девушках, благо желающих стать хозяйкой Малфой-мэнора было довольно много. Красивые и не очень, родовитые и те, кто мог насчитать в своем роду только одно поколение магов. В тот день на балу их собрался целый цветник. Северус же оказался в Малфой-мэнорпе только по просьбе Люциуса, который не хотел оставаться наедине среди «этих мегер». Северус еще поинтересовался, с чего бы вдруг тот назвал юных и приятных ведьм мегерами. Люциус недобро усмехнулся и сказал, что тот сам все поймет, когда увидит.

И Северус понял. При Абраксасе дамы вели себя великолепно, вежливо, опускали очи долу, говорили тихо, как благородные леди из старых семей. Таких ведьм Северус не видел за все годы школы — там-то они не уступали парням ни в чем, а тут их будто подменили.

— Смотри-смотри, — шептал в это время ему на ухо Люциус. — Видишь, они все притворяются. Помнишь же, что нашим дамам лучше палец в рот не класть. Откусят вместе с рукой, да еще и отравят.

— Ничего, у меня есть безоар, — пробормотал Северус, разглядывая очень милую рыженькую девушку с очаровательной улыбкой. Она как раз что-то говорила Абраксасу и выглядела при этом не настолько запуганной, как остальные.

Потом начались танцы, Северус быстро заскучал и незаметно скрылся в библиотеке, — по счастью, она находилась в соседнем зале. Сюда не доносились ни звуки музыки, ни разговоры; он открыл очередной том «Темных проклятий начала семнадцатого века» и углубился в чтение. Так прошел, наверное, час или два, пока перед ним бесшумно не появился домашний эльф и, нервно подрагивая ушами, не попросил вернуться в бальный зал. Молодой хозяин очень-очень просил.

Северус вздохнул, отложил книгу и пошел обратно. Он открыл тяжелые двери, вступил в зал — его даже не заметили. Вокруг творилось черт знает что. Абраксас был в ярости, часть девушек рыдала, и их утешали подруги, недобро посматривая на Люциуса. Другая часть выглядела рассерженной и раздраженной. Улыбался только Люциус, вот он как раз и заметил Северуса, и даже подмигнул ему. Северусу это не понравилось. Что тут вообще происходит?

— О, а вот, кстати, еще одна кандидатура.

Кандидатура? О чем он? Северус прищурился.

— Экспеллиармус!

Северус этого совершенно не ожидал, но рефлексы, сформированные на многочисленных тренировках у Лорда, сработали быстрее мысли.

— Протего!

Люциус ухмыльнулся.

— Что ж, первое задание выполнено.

— Люциус, сейчас же прекрати этот фарс! — вскипел Абраксас.

— Не могу, отец, мы же договорились. — Люциус отвесил ему поклон и подошел к Северусу ближе. — Хм... мистер Снейп, вы не подскажете, что входит в состав перечного зелья?

Северус уже понял, что отвечать не должен. Но, как назло, вопрос был из тех, на которые он отвечал раньше, чем успевал подумать. Любимое зельеварение, будь оно неладно.

— Прекрасно, — Люциус улыбнулся еще шире. Еще немного, и у него лопнет лицо. — И третье... Думаю, вы не будете возражать, отец, что у моего избранника самая интересная на этом балу внешность?

— Люциус!..

Но Люциус его уже не слушал, крепко обвил талию Северуса одной рукой, склонился к губам и поцеловал. Наверное, только от шока Северус не убил его на месте сразу. И даже не врезал. Он слышал возмущенные и восхищенные «Ах!» и «Ох!», а та рыжая, что ему так понравилась, едва ли не ржала. Идиотка. У отца Люциуса было такое красное лицо, что казалось, его вот-вот хватит удар. Северус и сам был к этому близок, но Люциус, наконец, оторвался от его губ, взял за руку и повернулся к отцу.

— Я выбрал невесту, дорогой отец. И, как мы договорились, на балу после трех придуманных мной и одобренных тобой испытаний. Тебе что-то не нравится?

— Мерлин всевышний! — воскликнул Абраксас и вылетел из зала. Двери за ним оглушительно хлопнули.

— Дамы, благодарю вас за чудесный вечер, можете идти. Палочки вам вернут при выходе. Был очень рад вас видеть.

Леди выходили с каменными лицами, их взгляды обещали Люциусу, да и Северусу заодно, все муки ада и самые мучительные проклятия, парочка даже попыталась врезать несостоявшемуся жениху по физиономии, но тот вовремя это пресек, попросив не переживать и пожелав найти себе более подходящую кандидатуру. Пара, впрочем, пожелала семейного счастья, а одна, та самая рыжая, не переставая ржать — побольше детей. Северус понял, что отчаянно краснеет, и вовсе не от стыда. Сейчас они разойдутся, а вот Люциус останется, и тогда...

— Ты что творишь?! Я не... Я не собираюсь на тебе жениться!

— Ну, ты и не должен. Это я тебя замуж беру. — Люциус подошел к полупустому столу и налил себе немного пунша. — Будешь?

— Нет! Малфой... еще немного, и ты уже физически не сможешь жениться. Уже ни на ком!

— Северус, ну что ты разорался? Ты что, правда думаешь, что мой отец допустит, чтобы я женился на нищем полукровке? Это даже хуже, чем твой пол. Он разнесет полкрыла поместья, побесится, а потом согласится на мои условия.

Вот оно что... Северус почувствовал такое облегчение, что привалился к стене. Люциус, как всегда, использовал его в своей глупой интриге. Стоило ожидать. Придумал задание с магией, а потом под благовидным предлогом отобрал у всех дам волшебные палочки. И чего ради? Ответ он, впрочем, как друг Люциуса, знал.

— Нарцисса?

— Конечно. Отец настолько против Блэков, что даже запретил приглашать их на смотрины. Ну... теперь он в курсе, что Нарцисса Блэк далеко не самый плохой вариант.

Они отмечали свою помолвку всю ночь. И к утру Северус уже ловил себя на мысли, что, в целом, не такая уж плохая идея — выйти замуж... а лучше — жениться на Люциусе. Наверное, ему это только приснилось. Уже через три дня «помолвку» они разорвали, а еще через месяц Люциус женился на прекрасной Нарциссе. 

И только много позже они все же решили выяснить, кто из них «жених», а кто «невеста», но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
